


Memories We've Made

by aerinth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Time Skips, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinth/pseuds/aerinth
Summary: You and Daichi had begun dating second year of high school. You had been friends for longer, but what you hadn’t known was for how long each of you had actually loved the other.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Memories We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, for a request asked [here!](https://aerinth.tumblr.com/post/630199903997640704/would-you-write-a-daichi-oneshot-where-he-takes)

It was a beautiful summer day and your loving, thoughtful boyfriend had asked you out to lunch at your favorite restaurant. The charming little cafe downtown had an outdoor seating area that was always adorned with lush plants and pretty seasonal flowers. It was one of your go-to spots once the seasons changed each year, so Daichi thought it would be nice to treat you to lunch so you could enjoy the weather and the scenery. It was all very romantic and a great way to squeeze in some quality time with your boyfriend during a busy work week.

At least it _had_ been, until something inside the restaurant caught his attention and suddenly he wasn’t the least bit concerned with _you._

“I think that’s my sister,” Daichi murmurs with his nose pressed against the front window of the restaurant. The glass begins to fog from his breath; he doesn’t even notice the elderly couple gawking at him from just the other side. Instead, he looks past them to a booth in the back of the indoor dining area.

You swat at him when the old man trying to enjoy his soup special sends a glare in your direction.

“Stop being weird, you’re freaking people out!” you spit, giving a tug on his sleeve when he doesn’t move. “Why does it matter anyways? She’s in middle school. That’s old enough to be out with her friends alone.”

Daichi only leans further in the harder you pull. “She’s with a _boy,_ ” he grumbles. You aren’t sure if this is a sudden realization or if it’s supposed to be some sort of answer to your question.

Either way he has your attention, and soon enough your own face is pressed to the glass of the cafe. The woman on the other side gasps, displeased, before she and her husband stand and leave to find another booth.

Daichi was right; there _is_ a boy sitting next to his sister and chatting with her, but there are other kids her age sitting with them too. It doesn’t look like a date to you at all (though you have your own suspicions about the boy she’s talking to).

With a sigh you sit back in your seat and grab your drink. The ice settles in the glass as you speak. “You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing. She’s out with _friends_. Boys, girls, or otherwise.”

You know your boyfriend well enough to know when he’s unhappy. Being the protective, dutiful older brother he is, seeing his little sister out with friends and behaving like a young adult woman would, seems to have shattered some beliefs he had held to be true. Like that she was still a little girl who thought all boys except her brothers were icky, for example.

“You’re hovering~” you coo, chewing on your straw.

Daichi suddenly straightens and turns to you. “Wah-?! I do _not_ hover.”

You raise your eyebrows and purse your lips a little.

“Alright, _maybe_ in the past I’ve hovered _a little,_ ” he concedes, giving you a sheepish look. “What can I say? I’m her older brother; I want to make sure she’s safe.”

You feel your heart warm a little and you reach across the table to squeeze his hand. Daichi’s firm love for family and those he considered family was one of the traits you absolutely loved about him and always had. He was a natural and strong leader, and it showed in the ways he cared for everyone that was precious to him. You knew he only ever did what he thought was best.

“Maybe I should go say something, just in case she needs me,” he ponders out loud while turning to look back inside.

“Don’t do that,” you say quickly. “You might embarrass her.”

Daichi has already been thinking about this himself. Turning back to the table, he gives a wave of his hand and says, “Yeah, you’re probably right. But I still don’t like the way she’s looking at that boy. It looks like she has a crush on him.”

He had said it casually, but when you don’t respond he quickly grows suspicious.

You aren’t exactly sure what you’re supposed to say since Daichi _is_ your boyfriend, _but_ you’re also quite close with his little sister. Being in a family with two older brothers, she always had a lot of protection and not a lot of pampering. It didn’t take long for her to start clinging to you after Daichi first brought you home. She relied on you like she would a big sister; you were someone she admired and looked up to.

 _So_ she may have confessed her secret crush to you just last week when Daichi’s parent’s invited you over for dinner. You had caught her giddily smiling at some text messages before everyone gathered at the table, and later that night she told you about the boy in her class that was -according to her- very cute, and very smart, and very nice to her. When you had looked inside yourself just now, you didn’t need to assume that was the boy she had told you about; you knew by the way she looked at him.

But you weren’t going to break girl-code just for your boyfriend either.

Daichi’s eyes fall into an apprehensive stare when your silence becomes just a little _too_ concerning. Without saying anything, you give a large suck on the straw of your drink making it bubble and spit loudly.

Avoidant slurping is all the confirmation Daichi needs, and he stands from the table abruptly. _“I’m going to say something.”_

“Hold on, Superman,” you console, placing two steady hands on his shoulders and lowering him back into his chair. “She’s a big girl, with a cool big brother who taught her how to take care of _herself._ She’ll be fine.”

Daichi bites his lip, and you know this means he isn’t convinced. Gently, you take his palm in yours and begin to trace soothing circles in it with your own fingers.

“You know,” you start with a sparkle in your (e/c) eyes, “I was about her age when I had _my_ first crush.”

This definitely puts Daichi’s attention back on you. “Really? On who?” He’s mostly curious because he and you had gone to the same middle school, and he was sure he would have remembered the first person to capture your heart, because _he_ had had a big ol’ crush on you.

Which is precisely why you laugh loudly at his expression of wonder.

“ _On you,_ dummy!”

Daichi’s mouth falls open. He’s thoroughly shaken by this news because it suddenly feels like he had missed out on a lot of opportunities to spend more time with you.

“Are you serious?! Wait, but I had a crush on you!” he declares, the confession coming off of his lips only seven or eight years too late.

You giggle lightheartedly, but then sputter a little when Daichi says, “How come you never told me?”

After catching your breath, you look at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “I _did_ tell you. At least I tried to, anyway. _You_ just couldn’t take the hints,” you smile smugly. You knew your boyfriend was a smart guy, but he had never been good at recognizing your attempts to flirt. Even now, he still struggled sometimes.

Next it was Daichi’s turn to stumble over his words. As smitten as he was to hear that you had been sweet on him as much as he was sweet on you, he didn’t remember any sort of confessions coming from either of you.

“Tell me when!” he finally blurts out. It isn’t accusatory. In fact it’s almost regretful, because he would very much like to know what he had missed so many years ago.

With a soft laugh you set your drink down on the cafe table. “Well honestly, it started the first day I met you…”

The first day you met Daichi Sawamura was your first day of junior high at Izumitate. Your family had moved into town in the middle of the year and you were forced to transfer schools because of this distance. You hadn’t wanted to. You missed your friends and your favorite clubs. Nothing about Izumitate seemed as nice as your old school; in fact, it all looked a little grey to you. You were there less than five minutes before you felt like you wanted to cry. Just as the tears were about to come, you were approached by a brown-haired boy with the kindest eyes, the warmest voice, and the most welcoming smile.

“Hey there! You must be (L/n), (F/n).”

You nodded hesitantly, heat suddenly rising to your forehead and cheekbones.

“I’m Daichi Sawamura. It’s nice to meet you,” he grinned boldly. You were taken aback; not even the faculty had been as kind to you. When he continued, he handed you a neatly stacked packet of papers. “I’m going to show you around your new school. I made you this welcome packet too. I thought it might help. I bet it’s kind of scary moving to a new place where you don’t know anyone, so I’d be happy to answer any questions you have if you need me to. Okay?”

Utterly speechless, you only gave another nod, and Daichi began your tour of the campus. You stuck close to him, asking questions when you needed to and nodding when you didn’t. He smiled the whole time and pointed out his favorite places to hang out before and after class. When he showed you where he and his friends ate lunch, he invited you to join them that afternoon.

Moving to a new place _was_ really scary, but with Daichi Sawamura at your side, it all started to look a little brighter.

“I asked you for directions for weeks after that, even though I had that map memorized the first night!” you laugh and Daichi does too. “I can’t believe you never noticed. Who gets lost on the way to homeroom that much?”

Daichi can only shrug, still baffled that he was so oblivious to your little crush on him.

“And then there was the time I practically _begged_ you to take me to the cherry blossom festival,” you say with a hint of sass in your tone.

Daichi’s eyes widen as the memories of the festival you spoke of came flooding back into his brain. “Wait a second, I really did want to go with you!” he argues.

With a curious look in your eye you ask, “Then how come I had to ask _you?_ ”

“Well…”

It was spring and, like the cherry blossom petals being swept around by a straggling winter breeze, love was in the air. With the festival fast approaching, all anyone could talk about was who was going to go with who. When his teammates asked Daichi who he was planning on asking, he didn’t need to give it a second thought.

“Well,” he said with a little bit of pink in his cheeks, “I think I’d be a really lucky guy if (L/n) would go with me.”

His teammates chittered and cheered supportively, some in amazement honestly, because even after a year you were still the newest girl at their little school and therefore held in very high social standing. A lot of guys were probably planning on asking you to the festival which meant Daichi had real spunk throwing his hat in the ring too. Still, you two had become close over the last year. You’d even walk home from school together on days he didn’t have practice. He didn’t want to be overconfident, but he had a pretty good feeling that you were going to say yes.

That is, until one of his teammates cut through the chatter with some bad news.

“Hold on, I heard (L/n) wanted to go with Mizushima from class four.”

The gossiping quieted, and Daichi felt his spirits sink a little. “Oh, really?” he said softly, though his smile never left his face.

His teammate began waving his hands, suddenly realizing the shift in his friend’s mood. “Ah- I could be wrong though, so you should still try! You never know what she’ll say!” he encouraged.

Daichi shook his head. “No, no, it’s okay. Mizushima’s a good guy; I’m not surprised. I just want her to have fun.”

His teammates quickly began cooing and teasing him for being so manly and altruistic. He threw a ball and told them to shut-up, but he had meant every word. He just wanted you to enjoy your weekend, and if someone else made you happier, that would just have to be fine.

So rather than ask you to the festival that afternoon like he had planned, he walked home with you in comfortable silence. He didn’t ask you the next day at lunch either, or during study period, or before volleyball practice. Each time he saw you and didn’t ask you, he noticed the silence between you both was growing less and less comfortable until-

“Daichi Sawamura, _I want to go to the cherry blossom festival with you!_ ”

The statement spilled from your throat as a demand more than a heartfelt comment or polite invitation, and Daichi tripped over his own feet.

“What!?” His mouth hung open in surprise. You two had just been talking about upcoming exams, so your words had very much caught him off guard.

You let out a groan. “I need a date and you haven’t asked me yet. Why not?” Your hands were on your hips and your eyes were narrowed into firm slits. Clearly you had had enough waiting around.

Daichi was like a deer in headlights as he fidgeted under your gaze. “But I-” he tried, before clearing his throat and starting over. “I thought you wanted to go with Mizushima from class four!”

Your nose crinkled. “What? No, where did you hear that?” Daichi shrugged awkwardly, though internally he was kicking himself. He knew he shouldn’t have put so much stock in the gossip chain.

You softened as you continued. “I mean, he _did_ ask me, but he’s not the person I want to go with. I _want_ to go with my best friend.”

Something in Diachi suddenly warmed. “O-oh! Okay, uh-” Then with his classic, full smile he asked, “(L/n), would you go to the festival with me this weekend?”

You beamed, finally hearing the words you had been waiting for all week.

“Duh!” There was a newfound pep in your step when you finally continued walking. “Only if you start calling me (F/n) though, okay?”

When you look back at him with sincere and sparkling (e/c) irises, he can’t stop the heat that rises in his cheeks or the breath that escapes him. “Okay, (F/n),” he finally smiles. Your name tasted like sweet honey on his tongue.

The cherry blossom festival is a great time and an event that quickly gets stored away in each of your minds as a favorite memory. You shared sweet dumplings and met up with your friends. You had gotten a sketch done of you two by a street artist, which went up on your bedroom wall as soon as you got home. Your favorite part of the festival was always the fireworks, and Daichi had secured you _the best_ view for the show. It really had been magical, and the fireworks were definitely a highlight for Daichi too, but his _favorite_ part was seeing you arrive at your agreed meet up spot with the happiest of smiles on your face. You were dressed in a stunning silk kimono that was stitched with your favorite flowers, over fabric that was your favorite color; you were _breathtakingly_ beautiful.

When you waved to him with a bright, blissful grin, Diachi promised himself that he would never miss an opportunity to make you this happy again.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a romantic back then too!” you smile, intertwining your own fingers with your boyfriends from across the table.

“I just didn’t have the words to say everything I wanted to back then,” Daichi sighs, still remembering the way he felt when he had seen you for the first time that night. “It wasn’t long after that we were picking high schools. Guess I’m pretty lucky we both ended up at Karasuno otherwise I might have missed my chance with you.”

“Oh yeah~” Your fingers stop fiddling with his for a moment as you think back to the days when high school, and who got into which high school, was all anyone could talk about. “Actually,” you started slowly, “us both going to Karasuno wasn’t as much of a coincidence as you think…”

As the end of junior high approached, Daichi and you made a pact as friends that you would keep your high school selections a secret from each other until decisions were finalized. You were both in agreement that your friendship (and other unspoken of feelings) shouldn’t impact your choices. At least, you had _told_ Daichi you agreed when he brought it up after club activities one day. You actually _did_ want to go to the same high school. It wasn’t because you wanted to follow your crush, it was because you wanted to follow your best friend. Daichi had become something special to you; something beyond your first crush and you weren’t ready to let that go yet. You weren’t ready to let him go yet- not when something in your gut was telling you to stay near him.

But, Daichi had said he didn’t want to ask and he wasn’t going to tell, so you filtered through different school options on your own. Honestly it sucked because having his input would have helped a lot when you narrowed your decision down to three choices, but there was no way to ask him without giving away obvious details about the school.

After testing was finished and scholarships were released, it was time to make your decision and you were down to two options: Karasuno and a private academy that was just a little farther from your home. Karasuno was safe, and you had tested into their college prep courses which was a great opportunity, but the private academy was well known nationally and they were recruiting you for your leadership in club activities, which would look really good on a resume.

In most ways, the private academy seemed like the ‘right’ choice, but over and over again your mind was saying, _Karasuno._ It wasn’t until your afternoon study group with Ikejiri from the volleyball team that you figured out why.

“It’ll be weird not having everyone on the team next year. Almost all of us are going to different schools,” Ikejiri said with a sigh as he flipped through his notebook.

Without thinking much of it you said, “Oh, has everyone already decided?”

“Pretty much,” Ikejiri hummed. “At least a few of the guys picked schools in Miyagi, so I might get to play them in some games. It would be really cool to play against Daichi. Not that I think Tokonami is actually strong enough to be _the_ Karasuno though.”

Your heart all but stopped.

“What did you say?”

He didn’t seem to notice the sudden alarm in your tone. “Hm? Oh, Karasuno had a really strong team a few years ago. Daichi’s one of our strongest players as it is; I’m sure they’ll be tough competition.”

You felt your heart skip as it suddenly kickstarted and raced into high gear. You breathed out the word that had been repeating in your head all day like a mantra: _“Karasuno.”_

And just like that your fate was sealed. When you and Daichi finally announced your decisions to each other, agreeing to say them at the same time, your heart soared when the name came out in unison. Something had pulled you towards that decision, and now you knew it was him. You didn’t have to give up your best friend just yet. You hoped you never would.

“I didn’t really care where I ended up honestly,” you tell Daichi with a sweet smile. “I just wanted more time with you.”

He squeezes your hand softly in his as he takes in the new information with a little grin. “I just can’t believe I never knew Ikejiri blew it,” he laughs.

“Hm, I like to think it was the universe pushing us in the right direction. I think it knew you needed just a little more time to finally ask out the perfect girl!” You wink at him cheekily. “Although, it _did_ take you until second year.”

Daichi chuckles, looking a little bashful. “Honestly, I’m surprised it didn’t take longer. I guess you have Sugawara to thank for that.”

The sudden workload of high school hit everyone hard. In your first day of classes, teachers were talking about graduation and future careers and university. Clubs and teams were already sniffing out potential new talent and leadership, and you and Daichi had your schedules packed _very_ quickly.

By the beginning of second year you each had found your groove, but it still didn’t leave much time outside of holiday breaks (holiday breaks that the volleyball club didn’t have training camps that is) for you and Daichi to see each other. For the first time, he was starting to really feel what it was like to miss someone.

Second year also brought on more talk of the future, and each time someone asked Daichi what he thought his future would look like, he couldn’t help but come back to you.

“You sure do talk about (L/n)-san a lot,” Sugawara stated bluntly one day after practice.

You came to Daichi’s mind so easily that he hadn’t even noticed how often he brought you into conversation. “Oh, do I? Sorry, I didn’t realize,” he said politely but a little embarrassed.

Suga waved it off. “Don’t apologize,” he smiled. “It just means that you really like her.”

“H-huh?!” Daichi dropped his shoe, caught off guard by someone being able to read him so well. “Well, we’re friends-”

“No, I mean more than that.” Sugawara asserted, and Daichi paled a little (though he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised that Suga had seen right through him). “Why don’t you ask her out?”

Daichi paused for a moment, collecting his things and his thoughts. Finally, he let out a deep sigh. “I just don’t think I can give her the time she deserves right now…”

There was genuine sadness in his voice. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to do just that. He had wanted to ask you out -to take you on a real date- for a _long_ time. But he didn’t think it was fair to ask you to wait for him, or for you to work around his busy schedule all the time either.

Suagawara gave a thoughtful hum in response. “I don’t think it’s really about having the time or not. I think when it comes to stuff like strong relationships, they only work if each person _makes_ the time, you know? It’s kinda like homework. None of us really have the time for it, but we do it for our futures, right?”

Daichi blinked. He hadn’t thought of it like _that._

“So maybe if you ask her out, you can both find a way to make the time instead,” Sugawara continued. “I don’t know her super well, but from what I’ve seen,” -he gave Daichi a reassuring smack on the shoulder- “I think it would make (L/n)-san really happy.”

Daichi thought back to the cherry blossom festival -to the promise he had made to himself almost four years ago- and his mind was made up. The next day when he didn’t have practice and he was able to walk home with you, he decided to lay all his cards on the table.

“Hey (F/n), can I ask you something?”

Your steps slowed. You could tell he wanted to say something serious. When his soft chocolate eyes found yours, you gave a gentle nod encouraging him to continue.

“Well, I was wondering,” he started but then stopped. “I mean, I know things have been busy, and we might not always have the time, but being with you makes me really happy-” He stopped again just as his words were starting to speed up. After taking a few deep breaths, he tried once more. “What I’m trying to say is that I want to take you out on a date. A real date.“ He breathed again. "I’m saying that I want to make time for you (F/n). Because I want you to be a part of my future.”

You stopped in your tracks, some dirt kicking up onto your ankles at the abruptness of your halt. Honestly though, you could hardly feel your feet on the ground. Even though your heart was hammering in your chest, and you could hear it pounding in your ears, you felt light. You felt happy.

Actually, you weren’t sure you had ever felt _so happy._

After a moment, Daichi hesitantly continued. “So, uh, what do you say?”

It was the easiest ‘Yes’ you had ever given.

“That was one of the best days of my life,” Daichi admits, and he means every word. Everything between you two had been smooth-sailing since that day, and a lot of other happy days had occurred because of it. “I think it still comes in second though,” he states.

He flashes you a sly smile causing you to tilt your head and ask, “Hm? To what?”

Your heart jumps when he tells you.

 _“The first day I kissed you,”_ he says. “Do you remember that?”

It was summer, and you and Daichi had been official for a few weeks already, though honestly not much had changed. You were both more open about your feelings, and you had discovered that one of Daichi’s top love-languages was _definitely_ physical touch, but at the end of the day, you were still best friends and you loved him as your best friend.

It wasn’t until he kissed you that day that you really started to love him as something more.

You were on your way to a local theater production for a date night when the skies opened up and it began to pour: a harsh, wet, summer downpour.

“Aw man,” Daichi sighed, pulling you closer to him and further underneath the awning you two had sought refuge under. “If this keeps up, I’m not sure we’ll be able to make it in time. Not unless we bring in a whole aquarium with us…”

You giggled, nestling yourself further into his chest and under his raincoat. “Hm, it’s okay honestly.” Your eyes were looking out to the road where you could see the hundreds of thousands of rain droplets hitting the pavement individually in the light of the street lamps. “When stuff like this happens -stuff that other people might think is an inconvenience- I like to think that right here, right where I am, is _exactly_ where I’m supposed to be.”

Daichi’s eyes fell down on you in pure wonder. He had always loved how patient and kind and smart you were, but as he heard the words coming out of your mouth in this moment, he found that there was so much more about you he wanted to learn and he wanted to love.

With a bright smile, you spun around to face him. “You know, like maybe there’s a reason we’re supposed to be here _right now_ ,” you said thoughtfully. “A reason that we’re under this awning together, and _not_ somewhere else.”

Your soft (e/c) eyes lock with Daichi’s and you suddenly feel a jolt rush through you. There’s something else in his warm chocolate eyes; it’s a determined, and passionate look. It’s a look that pulls you closer to him, until his hands fall on your hips and his thumbs begin to trace little circles on the skin just underneath the hem of your shirt. It brings your hands to his chest, where you feel the steady, soothing rhythm of his controlled breath. It tilts your chin up to him, and his down to you, until you both are only inches from each other.

“(Y/n)?” His voice is almost a whisper. If it weren’t for his breath that tickled the skin of your lips, you might not have heard him at all.

“Can I…” His words trail off, but you knew exactly what he was going to say.

And you wanted him to do it.

_“Yes.”_

When Daichi’s lips fall against yours, the world of grey storm clouds and wet shoes in rain puddles all but fades away until the only thing you see is bright, shining, and colorful _happiness._

With a smitten grin, you lean forward in your chair. “I guess middle school crushes aren’t so bad then,” you tell him with a little bit of teasing in your voice. “Since they lead us to each other, and already we’ve made so many great memories.”

Daichi gives a little hum. “Yeah,” he says and he reaches up to place two fingers under your chin. His thumb gently brushes over the lines of your lips and he smiles. “Maybe you’re right.”

His words fall into the kiss that he meets you in over the table. With Daichi, each kiss feels like the first one. He never kisses you because he has to, only because he wants to. In each kiss, you feel how much he cares for you and how much he wants to be with you. Each kiss makes the butterflies in your stomach race, and your heart beat twice as fast.

In each kiss, you feel just how much he _loves_ you.

You let out a sweet noise of approval when he finally pulls away. Blinking your eyes back open slowly, you smile and say, “Who knows… maybe this boy and your sister will end up just like you and me.”

Daichi flinches, his face quickly falling into a pout. “Ah- let’s not get _too_ ahead of ourselves, okay?”


End file.
